Ungkapan Sayang untuk Ayah
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: {AR} Seberapa penting ungkapan sayang itu? Haruskah dilisankan? (Hiashi's birthday, January 8)


**NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AR** | setelah **The Last**

.

.

* * *

 **Ungkapan Sayang untuk Ayah**

* * *

.

.

 **Byakugan** , _kekkei genkai_ kebanggaan klan Hyuuga, yang disebut-sebut sebagai kemampuan penglihatan yang dapat menembus benda paling padat sekalipun.

Dan _byakugan_ milik Hyuuga Hinata dapat melihat target hingga 10 kilometer jauhnya.

Namun, ada hal yang tak dapat dilihatnya; isi hati manusia.

Andaikata Hinata diberi satu kesempatan untuk dapat membaca batin orang lain, ia tidak akan mengintip relung hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang didambanya sejak masa kanak-kanaknya. Sebab, bukan itu yang ia inginkan, walaupun mungkin Naruto belum menyambut perasaannya.

Hinata lebih ingin mengetahui isi hati ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Seorang ayah yang dulu mencampakkannya, menyebutnya sebagai suatu kegagalan yang tidak dibutuhkan oleh klan, hingga sempat melepas tanggung jawab serta kepedulian kepadanya. Seorang ayah yang tidak sekalipun pernah menyatakan ungkapan sayang kepada putri-putrinya, malah menerapkan didikan yang terbilang keras. Seorang ayah yang cenderung menyimpan sendiri segenap perasaannya di balik raut mukanya yang hampa.

"Neesama…."

"Ya?"

"Apa Neesama juga mendengar kasak-kusuk para pengurus klan akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aku kan belakangan lebih sering di rumah sakit untuk menemani ayah, Hanabi."

Hanabi mengambil tempat di sisi beranda yang diduduki oleh Hinata, "Kata mereka, ayah terluka sampai terjebak di gua yang jauh dari Konoha karena menolak lamaran Otsutsuki Toneri untuk Neesama. Di tengah pengembaraannya, Uchiha Sasuke menemukan ayah yang terluka parah, lalu membawanya kembali ke desa."

Hinata mengernyit, "Aku sepertinya hanya mendengar untuk bagian Sasuke- _kun_ yang memulangkan ayah, yang kemudian membantu pertahanan di Konoha selama bulan berada dalam ancaman."

"Ayah juga yang memohon kepada Rokudaime Hokage agar menahan serangan ke bulan karena mencemaskan kita," terang Hanabi dengan sendu, jauh dari sosok cerianya yang biasa terlihat.

"Dalam keadaan seperti itu, ternyata ayah masih memikirkan kita melebihi dirinya sendiri. Apa selama ini kita salah mengartikan ketegasan ayah? Apa kita begitu tidak memahami ayah?"

Hinata terdiam, merenungkan setiap perkataan Hanabi. Kata-kata yang terus melenting di benaknya dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit untuk mempersiapkan kepulangan ayahnya.

Seharusnya pengurus rumah tangga Hyuuga dapat mengurus segala sesuatu untuk ayahnya, namun ia ingin melakukannya sendiri, hingga ia meminta kepada _hokage_ agar menunda misi untuknya. Akhirnya ia diperbolehkan mengambil cuti selama ayahnya masih berada dalam perawatan, yang memungkinkannya untuk sering mengunjungi ayahnya di rumah sakit.

Sementara Hanabi menyiapkan sambutan untuk ayahnya di rumah, dengan bantuan para pelayan. Sekaligus akan menjadi peringatan hari lahir ayahnya yang telah terlewat selama pria itu terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

Sesuatu yang belum pernah mereka adakan sebelumnya, mengingat kentalnya budaya leluhur yang masih dipertahankan di permukiman Hyuuga, juga lantaran ayahnya tidak pernah menerapkannya di tengah didikan kepada mereka.

"Pagi, Otousama," sapa Hinata disertai senyum begitu memasuki kamar rawat Hiashi.

Melihat Hiashi yang kesusahan mengenakan _yukata_ -nya sendiri, Hinata bergegas mendekati pria yang duduk di tepi ranjang itu. Ia membantu Hiashi memasukkan tangan ke lengan _yukata_ yang longgar dengan penuh hati-hati. Agaknya bahu ayahnya masih sulit untuk digerakkan secara bebas. Karena itu ia hanya menyampirkan _haori_ —mantel _yukata_ —ayahnya di bahu. Tidak lupa ia menyisirkan rambut Hiashi, berusaha tak peduli ketika sang ayah menunjukkan gelagat untuk menolak.

"Hinata—apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tentu ayahnya terkejut mendapatinya memberikan pelukan secara tiba-tiba, namun ia hanya ingin melakukannya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia memiliki keberanian untuk ini. Direngkuhnya tubuh ayahnya tanpa maksud menyakiti, meluapkan segenap perasaannya yang dikuasai kerinduan mendalam. Bertahun-tahun ia tinggal dalam lingkungan yang sama dengan ayahnya, namun entah mengapa ia masih merasa begitu rindu.

Dan sekarang ia mengerti, di lain sisi, Hiashi hanyalah seorang ketua klan yang berusaha untuk selalu tampil tangguh.

Seorang ketua klan yang akan dengan bangga menyerukan bahwa klan Hyuuga adalah yang terkuat di Konoha. Seorang ketua klan yang akan berdiri di baris terdepan setiap ada ancaman terhadap klan. Seorang ketua klan yang menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk sang pahlawan desa pada peristiwa yang terjadi dua tahun sebelumnya, saat perang dunia ninja. Seorang ketua klan yang di tangannya bergantung nasib seluruh anggota klannya.

Seorang ketua klan yang ketika dihadapkan pada pilihan antara mempertaruhkan klan Hyuuga atau putrinya, ia lebih memilih untuk melawan, lantas menghadapi musuh dari bulan dengan tangannya sendiri. Seorang ketua klan yang dalam keadaan terluka masih dapat memohon kepada _hokage_ agar bulan tidak dihancurkan lantaran terpikir kelangsungan hidup putri-putrinya.

Seorang ketua klan yang semestinya tetap beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga dalam pembaringan, namun memaksa untuk bangkit berdiri, merasa tidak akan tenang sebelum memastikan dengan matanya sendiri bahwa putri-putrinya akan pulang dalam keadaan selamat.

Yang kemudian Hinata sadari, apapun pilihan dan langkah yang diambil Hiashi bukan hanya demi klan Hyuuga belaka, tetapi juga berdasar pada kecintaan terhadap dirinya dan adiknya, Hanabi. Seorang ketua klan yang juga bertanggung jawab sebagai sosok ayah dari dua putri.

Meskipun Hinata juga tak begitu yakin dapat menyebutnya demikian, namun ia dapat merasakan kasih sayang ayahnya yang tanpa perlu diungkapkan.

Sebab, tindakan berbicara lebih keras dari kata-kata.

Kini Hinata kian mengerti, ketegasan ayahnya di masa yang telah lalu juga bukan semata-mata demi nasib klan Hyuuga yang tampuknya akan beralih ke tangannya. Bukan sekadar untuk mempersiapkannya sebagai pemimpin _souke_ yang akan membawahi _bunke_. Ia pun semakin tersadar, kelemahan hatinya yang selama ini menjadi sumber kecemasan ayahnya. Hiashi hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ia akan mampu bertahan menghadapi kerasnya dunia _shinobi_.

Bentuk tanggung jawab dari seorang ketua klan terhadap kelangsungan klan Hyuuga sebagai klan tertua dan terkuat di Konoha, menjaga agar garis keturunan tidak terputus akibat kelemahan dari sang ahli waris utama. Sekaligus bentuk tanggung jawab dari seorang ayah yang berusaha untuk menjamin keselamatan dan kesejahteraan anak-anaknya, menjadikan dirinya dan Hanabi sebagai sosok yang kuat agar dapat bertahan ketika ayahnya tak lagi ada untuk melindungi.

Ia pun tergugu merasakan lengan ayahnya yang balas melingkari tubuhnya.

"Sehatlah selalu, Otousama…."

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**  
Masih untuk Hyuuga Hiashi yang lahir **8 Januari** , berdempetan dengan ultah ayah saya—yang sifatnya juga 11-12 dengan ayah Hinata dan Hanabi itu, sehatlah selalu :)

Di The Last, Rinne Festival mirip-mirip Natal, jadi kayaknya masih bisa masuk timeline ultah Hiashi kalau setelah peristiwa bulan itu.

Kata-kata yang sering berulang di atas sana sepertinya membosankan ya, tapi saya suka -?-

 **Thanks for all~**


End file.
